


#TeamLuke

by Chasyn



Category: Everyone is Doing Great (TV)
Genre: #TeamDamian, #TeamLuke, Actors, Drabble, First In The Fandom, International Fanworks Day 2021, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, New Fandom, Short, Silly, These guys are actors who played in a teenage vampire drama years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Jeremy rolled his eyes and looked away but he couldn't hide the huge smile that spread across his face. He shook his head again and looked back at Seth. "No, I can't take you seriously in that. Take it off."
Relationships: Jeremy Davis (Everyone is Doing Great)/Seth Stewart (Everyone is Doing Great)
Kudos: 1





	#TeamLuke

**Author's Note:**

> So I literally started watching this new show Hulu recommended to me. I stopped after episode 3 and wrote this quick, crappy drabble because the idea made me laugh. Then I checked AO3 and find out THERE'S NO TAG FOR IT. So I check again and find out the show was started back in 2018 with 2 episodes, then later more were made, and then Hulu bought it, and they just uploaded it on the 1st of this year. XD So new tag, new fandom, new random ship. Because I like to make all my characters gay. Because why not? Also they are totally cute together and should just get together and leave all the girl trouble behind them.
> 
> Also they are actors. They played vampires in this hit TV show called Eternal. Jeremy's character was Luke and Seth's was Damian. Sounds like it's meant to be a spoof of The Vampire Diaries. 2 vamps fighting over a human girl. The show was on for 4 years, was really successful, and now it's been 5 years and Seth is struggling to act in other things and Jeremy is just struggling period.
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

Jeremy shook his head as he scrolled through his news feed. He couldn't believe how well he was trending, in such a short time. It was really ridiculous. All the money over the stupid t-shirts! Why hadn't he done this before? He leaned back on the couch and continued to scroll in disbelief.

The front door opened and closed. Jeremy didn't look up from his phone. "Seth!" He called out. "You gotta get in on this." He said, shaking his head. "Get your face on some shirts."

"Sorry. I can't."

Jeremy tore his eyes away from his phone finally at the voice. He blinked for a moment and frowned. Seth was standing there, in the doorway, with a #TeamLuke shirt on. Jeremy stared at the artwork on the front, of his own face. He stood up and shook his head. "No, no, no! You can't wear that."

Seth smiled easily and shrugged his shoulders. "Have to. I'm team Luke. Ever since the first time you put on those fangs."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and looked away but he couldn't hide the huge smile that spread across his face. He shook his head again and looked back at Seth. "No, I can't take you seriously in that. Take it off."

Seth smiled coyly and took a step backwards. "If you want it off… you'll have to take it off me yourself."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. He dropped his phone on the couch behind him and stepped towards Seth. "That can be arranged." He reached for the shorter man and quickly encircled his waist. He pulled Seth against him, still smiling.


End file.
